Naruto: The First Jedi
by FF Crossover Challenger
Summary: What if Naruto was the first Jedi? But the Konoha Council just thought the Force was just the Rinnegan's abilities. Naruto doesn't have ripple eyes of the Rinnegans due to having the Kyuubi sealed inside of him after few minutes since his birth. ANY SUGGESTIONS WILL BE GREAT!


DISCLAIMERS: I'd don't own Star Wars or Naruto.

Prologue:

Shaak Ti is with her children and her half Serval Great Aunts but younger than herself. You are probably wonder how can Shaak's Ti's Great Aunts are younger than her? Am I right? Of course I am. Now It's looks like Shaak Ti is about to tell her children about their father and her Serval Greats Grandmothers, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze The First Jedi.

Kinato Ti wearing Royal Robes with the kanji of Konoha stands for a Clan instead of a Village. He'd has his mother, Shaak's skin color and Hairstyle. He's has Naruto's whisker marks and Kushina's violet eyes. He'd also have Pink Hair-color and he'd has a Purple diamond on his slight large forehead.

Mushina Ti wearing the same outfit as her older brother, Kinato Ti expect for the robes were make for a female figure. She's has sun-kissed blonde hair but the hairstyle was like Sakura's and her skin color is just like's her mother's.

These are the Servals Great Aunts:

Ryloth Namikaze, She'd has the blue skin like his mothers but got Naruto's eyes and Whisker marks. Her mother was Aayla Secura.

Talravin Namikaze. Her mother was Bastila Shan and she's look almost exactly like her mother except for her hair-color was dull blonde.

Vendaxa Namikaze, She'd has lighter blue than Ryloth. and her mother was Astraal Vao.

Rim Namikaze, She'd looks almost like her mother, Fay but have Kushina's hair-color.

Sleheyron Namikaze, Her mother was Yuthura Ban. She's just looks like her mother expect for her whisker marks.

Shaak Ti said, "Children and Great Aunts. I'll tell you about The Story of Naruto Namikaze with this hologram. I'm warning you his first years of life isn't Stars and Planets" (An: Kinda like how we say isn't like Cookies and Rainbows. ) in a seriously tone in her voice whiling holding the Hologram deceive.

The image of Old very winkled Man named, H.I.J. Namikaze. He's the Great Great Great Grandson of both Naruto and Sakura Namikaze. The Hologram man said, "The Story of the First Jedi. Started around 40,000 BBY. The Birth of the Force."

The Hologram surround the whole room. The scene change to a yellow spiky hair man standing on Toad with his Wife and he'd was holding a blonde new-born baby in his arms. Both parents of the baby has tears in their eyes. The Wife said, "I'll teach him how to control the Nine-tails's chakra." They nodded in agreement since they didn't have much time left. Both parents pray to Kami and kissed their only child. They sealed the Kyuubi and their souls into Naruto's baby form.

The Next Day. Hiruzen the now the Re-instated Third Hokage. The Hokage told the Konoha Council about Naruto being the son of the Minato and Kushina Namikaze. Hyuuga Head, Uchiha Head, Inuzuka's head with the three elders didn't like Minato cause they'd were out voted cause Kushina was there as a clan head and Tsunade and Jiraiya was there also as well. Tsume wasn't please at her husband's decision at all but she'd wish that Minato would've pick her instead of the Kunoichi from the Eddy Village but Tsume's husband wanted to be the Hokage but he was more like Gato. Mrs. Kato the mother of Shizune was a BIGGEST Support of Minato Namikaze becoming Hokage.

One of the Root spread the word that Naruto was the Kyuubi reincarnation in the human form. Nara, Akimichi, Aburame, Haruno and Yamanaka approving that Naruto should kept his Clans name and tries to adopts Naruto but they were out voted due to Tsunade's self exiled, Shizune was with her would've been her Aunt. Jiraiya was order by the council to find any sights of Orochimaru.

When Naruto was 10 years old. Teuchi was once a infamous ninja that was once a IWA ninja but he'd was saved by Minato. They became best friends to the distain of the others villagers and some ninja. After Teuchi finds out how good he'd cooks Ramen he and Minato with Kushina started the Ichiraku's Ramen stand. The Konoha council decide to sealed away Teuchi's chakra's pathways but enough for him to live as civilian.

* * *

Any Suggestions for this story?


End file.
